Summeries
by DPcrazy
Summary: Just a bunch of summeries I came up with for fanfics that I might make.  They are from both before and after PP.  Please tell me which ones you'd like me to write!


Okay, here's just a bunch of summaries for fanfics I might make. Just tell me which ones that you like. Warning: Some of them aren't that good. BTW, a number represents a main idea topic and a letter represents a version or direction for the story. Sorry, a lot of these have Dani in them.

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

**After Phantom Planet**

Continuing from my ongoing after PP series. (Previous, Your Cheatin' Heart). Danny begins to get extremely paranoid. He gets so paranoid, in fact, that when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he zapped them. After a few more incidents, the town thinks that maybe Danny should take a break. His parents decide that they would go to Florida to get away from ghosts (much to Jack's disappointment). Unfortunately, someone recognizes him at the space center and he is attacked by a mob of fans. Luckily, Danny escapes by turning invisible and hiding behind the rocket, but someone's waiting for him. Dani! Later, the rocket picks up something…or someone he thought was gone for good.

This is not in my series. After everyone found out Danny's secret, he hasn't gotten a moment of peace. One day, Clockwork shows up and tells him that Dan is back and has a new target; his future. Danny must travel into the future to defeat his evil self, but he finds out some things along the way that he's not supposed to know.

**Before Phantom Planet**

Danny's school gets involved in a big brother/big sister program. Danny has a very negative view on this, thinking that it will interfere with his ghost fighting.

His opinion is changed though when he finds out that his "little sister" is…Dani?

Will Danny's secret be at stake when his "little brother starts realizing some things?

Something's wrong with Danny. He finds that his powers are fading and that he can't transform completely. No one knows why though. Unfortuantely, the media noticed his little "costume change." Just a little at first when his boots became black and white sneakers, but he began to get more and more attention as his transformations got worse (think Micro-Management look). His powers were also being diminished and he had lost almost all of them. Eventually, he gets sick of all the questions and shouts in annoyance to the news reporters that he is loosing all of his powers and he doesn't know why. What's wrong with Danny and can he be helped before his powers are gone?

Danny Phantom is the hot topic all over Amity Park. This influences a news station to try to find out more about the mysterious ghost boy.

Too bad for them that Danny overhears them. Now he decides to mess with the media.

After undercover and secret spying, they discover a few things. Could his secret be one of them?

Now is a horrible time though. Why? Because Dan is back! Dani returns as well to help Danny. Too add to Danny's trouble, the media makes a few wrong assumptions, like Dan being Danny and Dani's Dad for example. Can Danny straighten this all out?

It all starts with one question. Most people could answer it easily, but Danny _Phantom_ has a harder time with it; Where do you live? A reporter asks him that one day. Danny, not being able to tell them where he lived because that would kill his secret, stammered and then flew off. It was enough for a few people to guess that he didn't live anywhere. This didn't worry the Mayor, Vlad, but the government was attracted by this. One day, an official comes and states that all children under 18 residing in the human world need to have a home. Once word spread, tons of families put there names down for adopting the famous Danny Phantom. Eventually Danny was confronted and told the news, which he wasn't too happy about. They run a two week long trail program. After telling his family that he was on a camping trip with Sam, he was sent off.

a.Can his friends find him a way out?

b.In one of the families, he meets Danielle who was taken as well. Her parents don't know about her "condition." They assume that they adopted a ghost. They start to realize the similarities The two half ghosts just say that they are brother and sister. They start to fight ghosts together (and have a little fun). The town begins to recognize them as siblings. Unfortunately, Vlad kidnaps the two one night. You never know what'll happen when a battle begins.

c.He ends up with Vlad, then Dash (both to his displeasure), then…Valerie? After suffering the first two, Danny is brought to Valerie's apartment. Her Dad explains that he is going to end their feud because the battles are getting dangerous. Can he and Valerie make a truce? Can his friends save him and bring him back home?


End file.
